¿Itachi Pervertido?
by Suki-Nomonaga
Summary: Ruidos extraños se escuchan dentro de los vestidores... que es lo que aran los Akatsuki para descubrir lo que realmente esta sucediendo allí dentro. Leve ItaSaso al fin ;D


**¡Hola gente! Jajaja que bueno volver a escribir :D**

**Esta vez les traigo un Fic de mis amados Akatsuki espero le guste ^^**

**Descripción: Los Akatsuki no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto… si hubiesen sido míos ninguno de ellos hubiese muerto y… Sakura tendría cara de perro XD**

**Advertencia: Mundo alternativo y algunas palabrotas :)**

**Bueno no tengo nada más que decir, solo que les guste y divierta que para eso es… :D**

**Bien les dejo leer…**

**¿Itachi Pervertido?**

Era una tarde bastante calurosa y la clase de Educación Física había finalizado. Cierto chico de mascara naranja y su amigo peli-verde se dirigían a los vestidores para cambiarse después de tan agotara clase.

–…y dime Tobi… No sabes nada de Itachi? Estuvo ausente durante toda la clase.

–Tobi no tiene idea Zetsu-san, tal vez Itachi-san se sintió mal y se fue a su casa.

–Tal vez tengas razón… –Murmuro Zetsu en lo que llegaron a los vestidores. El peli-verde estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero no lo hizo al escuchar una voz que lo detuvo.

–¡Esperen! No entre si no quieren quedar traumados de por vidas…

Tobi y Zetsu se giraron hacia un lado de la puerta y se encontraron con un chico peli-azul que tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¿De qué está hablando Kisame-san? –Pregunto Tobi de lo más infantil.

–Bueno yo… Itachi está dentro…

–¡Qué bien! –Exclamo Zetsu con alivio. – Ya me tenía preocupado, por un momento creí qu- –Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando un extraño sonido dentro de los vestidores lo detuvo.

–Ahh… mmm… oh… –Se escuchaban gemidos dentro de la habitación, Zetsu se sonrojo inmediatamente y alejo a Tobi junto con el de la puerta.

–Se los dije… –Soltó Kisame.

–E-Entonces… –Zetsu se dirigió al peli-azul –¿M-Me estás diciendo que Itachi está haciendo "Eso"?

Kisame solo se limitó a asentir con nerviosismo.

–¡¿Allí adentro?!

Kisame volvió a asentir y la cara del peli-verde se tornó más rojo.

–¿El qué? –Pregunto Tobi con inocencia.

Kisame y Zetsu se miraron atónitos por un momento.

–Está más que obvio. –Afirmo Kisame mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

–Oye Tobi… ¿Tu sabes de que estamos hablando…? ¿Verdad…? –Cuestiono Zetsu, quien se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Tobi asentir repetidas veces, muy seguro de sí mismo.

–Claro Zetsu-san! Es más que obvio que Itachi-san se cayó y se lastimo mientras venia para acá, y ahora se encuentra allí dentro curándose las heridas, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda. –Concluyo Tobi, y los otros dos presentes se cayeron de espalda al escuchar eso, definitivamente Tobi era un idiota.

–No creo que sea eso… –Dijo Kisame mientras se reincorporaba.

–¿Entonces…? –Volvió a preguntar Tobi.

–¿Se saben la historia de "La flor y la abejita que le inserta el polen"? –Cuestiono de repente el peli-verde.

–No… –Respondieron ambos al unísono, aunque Kisame sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

–Verán… –Empezó a decir Zetsu mientras buscaba la manera más adecuada y menos perturbadora posible. –Cuando el señor abeja se da cuenta de que ama a una flor, esta le inserta "El néctar del amor"… Pero eso solo sucede cuando dos personas se aman realmente, pues hay muchos casos, por ejemplo en este, en que Itachi se siente realmente solo, y está lleno de polen por lo que tiene que descargarlo en algún lado…

–¿M-Me está diciendo que…? –Empezó a preguntar el de mascara naranja, y Zetsu asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. –¡Oh no! ¡Itachi-san es mitad abeja-humano!

Kisame y Zetsu se volvieron a caer de espaldas.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí…? –Pregunto desinteresadamente Sasori que acababa de llegar junto con Deidara.

–Bueno es que… –Comenzó peli-verde.

–Itachi está haciendo "Eso" allá dentro…–Termino Kisame.

El joven pelirrojo palideció al instante.

–¿Qué cosa… un…? –Pregunto Deidara sin entender.

–No te hagas el inocente Deidara… sabes perfectamente de que estamos hablando… –Acuso el Akasuna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con burla.

–N-No un… y-yo no sé de qué están hablando… –Desmintió el rubio mientras se sonroja y miraba hacia otro lado.

–Si hazte el desentendido… –Volvió a acusar el Akasuna.

–Oye Zetsu, tú sabes de que están hablando… –Le susurro Kisame al peli-verde.

–Ni idea. –Respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Sempai, sempai! ¡Itachi-san es un Hombre-abeja! –Grito Tobi con dramatismo.

–¿Un Hombre-abeja…? –Cuestiono el rubio con una ceja alzada.

–No le hagas caso, tú sabes cómo es Tobi. –Trato de corregir Zetsu.

–¡Sempai, sempai! Usted sabe que está haciendo Itachi-san… –Pregunto Tobi a su sempai y este se sonrojo fuertemente cosa que Sasori noto y no pudo evitar sonreír burlón.

Sasori sabía perfectamente que Deidara no era ningún inocente y sabía de qué estaban hablando… esto lo supo cuando una noche entro a la habitación del rubio para buscar algo que se había olvidado allí y por una extraña razón Deidara no se encontraba en su habitación y del baño salían muchos ruidos extraños… esto para el pelirrojo era más que evidente.

–E-Eh… y-yo no tengo ni idea Tobi… un… – Respondió el rubio después de unos minutos balbuceando incoherencias.

–¡Ahí! ya déjate de pendejadas Deidara, y dile de una buena vez a Tobi lo que está pasando… –Lo apresuro Kisame.

–Eh…! P-Pero por qué yo…! –Quiso saber el rubio.

–Por qué eres el más experimentado... –Informo Sasori sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto!

–Eso no nos interesa. –Hablo de pronto Kisame –Lo que nosotros queremos es que se lo digas a Tobi para que entienda o… es que acaso tienes miedo. –Dijo mientras lo retaba con la mirada.

–¡Yo no le temo a nada! –Afirmo Deidara mientras alzaba un puño al aire.

–Entonces qué esperas para decírselo… –Reto esta vez Sasori con una mirada diabólica, muy digna de él.

–Está por hacerlo en este preciso instante… un... –Dijo y los otro tres asintieron como queriendo decir "Si como no" –Muy bien. –Hablo como un general mientras se giraba hacia Tobi el cual se encontraba papando moscas. –Quiero que me escuches atentamente por qué no lo repetiré Tobi… un… –Ordeno y este lo escucho atentamente y se paró correctamente. –Muy bien aquí voy…

5 Minutos después…

–Eh… bueno… la cosa es simple Tobi… un… veras… eh… yo… No quieres una paleta Tobi.

–¡Ah! ¡Ya dríceselo de una puta vez! –Grito Sasori con enojo y bastante impaciente. –¡No me gusta esperar! –Reclamo.

–¡No es tan sencillo! –Lloriqueo Deidara mientras se giraba ver a su Danna.

–Grrrr…! –Gruño este.

–¡Ya se! –Grito de repente. –Se lo diré con señas… un…

–Señas… –Dijeron extrañados Kisame y Zetsu.

–Si un… –Se limitó a responder el rubio. – Tobi mira… –Dijo Deidara mientras le ponía el dedo índice en frente.

De pronto Deidara cubrió el dedo que tenía enfrente de Tobi con la palma de su otra mano, y a continuación empezó a frota su dedo de arriba abajo repetidas veces.

Todos –A excepción de Tobi– se encontraban con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de Sasori, el cual ni se lo podía diferenciar, no podían creer lo tan pervertido que podía llegar a ser Deidara como para hacer semejante perversión.

–¡Eres un puerco! –Le grito Sasori con una mueca de asco.

–¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos! –Grito de dolor Kisame mientras se tapaba sus pobres ojos.

–¡¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?! –Pregunto Zetsu con indignación.

–¡Oigan! ¡No me digan esas cosas! –Reclamo –Yo no tengo la culpa de que Tobi tenga cerebro de mosquito como para no saber lo que está haciendo el Uchiha bastardo… un… –Se intentó defender –Además… no creo que ustedes sean tan inocentes como para no haberlo hecho alguna vez… –Acuso mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

–Nosotros nunca… –Empezó Kisame.

–Haríamos… –Prosiguió Zetsu.

–Algo como "Eso"… –Finalizo Sasori bien rojo al igual que los otros.

–Si claro… –Dijo con sarcasmo y con esto último desato una gran pelea verbal, la cual estaban ganando Sasori y sus secuaces, Tobi no decía nada, no se había metido en ningún momento en la "Platica" ya que estaba bien muy concentrado viendo como un perro que paro cerca de allí, intentaba morderse la cola.

Tobi veía al pobre animalito y decía en voz baja cosas como: "Anda tu puedes perrito… sé que puedes hacerlo, no te rindas…"

Después de unos minutos, la pelea verbal fue interrumpida por un chico moreno y otro albino, este último venía con todo el abdomen al descubierto.

–¿Por qué están peleando? –Pregunto con ojos serios el moreno.

–¡No! Por nada, por nada… un…! –Decía nervioso Deidara mientras se giraba a mirar a los recién llegados.

–¡Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san! –Grito Tobi escandalizado llegando a estar enfrente de ellos. –Itachi-san es un Hombre-abeja!

–¿Un Hombre-abeja…? –Cuestiono Hidan con una ceja alzada y Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos con fastidio por la estupidez que acababa de escuchar.

–¡Tobi deja de decir estupideces un…! –Lo reprendió el rubio mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

–¡Ah! –Grito el de mascara mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

–¿Pero de que están hablando? –Cuestiono Kakuzu.

–Eh… bueno v-veras… Kakuzu… – Empezó el peli-verde.

– I-Itachi esta… –Lo siguió el pelirrojo.

–H-haciendo "Eso" allá dentro… –Kisame señalo la puerta de los vestidores.

Todos guardaron silencio, eso era suficiente como para escuchar los gemidos de Itachi, Kakuzu abrió bien grande sus ojos y palideció completamente, Hidan se echó a reír como si no hubiese mañana.

–¡Jajajajajajaja Itachi jajajajaja…! ¿Quién lo diría…?

–¡Cállate idiota! ¡Esto es serio! –Lo cayó Kisame con el ceño fruncido.

–Tks! aguafiestas… –Dijo mientras sonriendo burlonamente y recuperaba el aire que había perdido después de tanto reír.

–Kakuzu-san ¿Usted sabe que está haciendo Itachi-san?

–B-Bueno yo…

–¡Ja! No me digas que te da vergüenza decirlo avaro… –Se burló el albino.

–No digas estupideces Hidan, Yo sentir vergüenza…? ¡Ja! Antes regalo todo mi dinero…

–Jashin, yo, tú y estos idiotas sabemos perfectamente que eso jamás sucederá… –Dijo con burla y todos los presentes –A excepción de Tobi– lo mataron con la mirada –Jajaja… bueno, la verdad es que no te culpo por no saber cómo explicárselo a Tobi, después de todo, nosotros sabemos perfectamente que Tobi es 3 en 1…

–3 en 1…? –Preguntaron todos sin entender.

–Claro, Tobi es: Marica, inocente e idiota. –Explico con lo que todos entendieron a la perfección.

–Hidan-san ¿Podría explicárselo a Tobi? –Pidió amablemente el enmascarado.

–Está autosatisfaciéndose. –Contesto como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, pero Tobi parecía no entender. -¡Joder! Está autosatisfaciéndose, teniendo sexo solo, visitando a su amiguita, haciendo la paja… ¿Ya…? –Pero nuevamente Tobi parecía no entender.

–Tobi no entiende… –Dijo mientras movía su cabeza hacia un lado, tal y como lo haría un perro al ver a su dueño hacer algo que no entendió.

–¡Mierda! ¡Que Itachi está masturbándose, Idiota!

Ahora sí, aplaudan todos que Tobi al fin entendió sin necesidad de golpes, patas o zapes, todas ellas de Deidara y algunas de Sasori por la tardanza.

–Oh… –Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Tobi, mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar como gelatina.

–B-Bueno… –Rompió el peli-verde el incómodo silencio que se había formado. –Ahora que todos sabemos que está haciendo… ¿Qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto…?

–Esperar, es lo único que podemos hacer… –Propuso Kakuzu con ojos entrecerrados.

–¿No hay otra opción? –Se atrevió a preguntar Sasori con el ceño fruncido ¡A él no le gustaba esperar!

–No. –Respondió el moreno mientras entreabría sus ojos para poder ver al pelirrojo con ojos serios, ante esto Sasori no pudo evitar gruñir con molestia.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento en el piso, alrededor de la puerta, Sasori lo hacía con molestias y murmura por lo bajo cosas como: "Voy a castrar al Uchiha bastardo" Permanecieron así un buen rato en silencio y sin mirarse a los ojos.

–Y… ¿Ya se lo han preguntado…? –Hidan rompió el silencio con una pregunta que nadie entendió.

–¿Preguntarnos qué un…? –Pregunto Deidara con cara de aburrimiento.

–En quien estará pensando mientras lo hace, el uniforme de quien estará oliendo…

Todos los presentes se sonrojaron, hasta incluso Kakuzu, a Tobi no se le podía ver por la máscara pero si se podía notar como por el orificio de su máscara empezaba a salir humo.

–¡H-Hidan! –Le grito Kakuzu en forma de regaño.

–Por favor, ¿Me vas a venir a decir que no se han dado cuento? Itachi no tiene novia, pero si hasta un club de fans tiene, podría salir con cualquier chica que se le ponga enfrente… – Todos se miraron mutuamente – Es más que obvio que a Itachi le gustan los chicos, y no tiene más amigos que nosotros.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto el peli-azul.

–¿Acaso lo han visto salir o platicar con alguien que no sea cualquiera de nosotros? Yo no…

Todos lo miraron confundido –Tobi más que todos– y asintieron.

–¿Y eso en que nos incumbe…? –Pregunto de mala gana Sasori.

–No se hagan, tanto ustedes como yo y Jashin, queremos saber quién es ese "El" en el que está pensando.

–Pero si eso fuese así… ¿Cómo lo sabríamos genio… un…? –Pregunto Deidara.

–Ohh rubia, mi querida e inocente rubia… solo hay una forma de saberlo… y no creo que sean tan idiotas como para no saber… y sí, eso ultimo lo dije por ti Tobi…

Pasados ya unos segundos de discusión, todos –A excepción de Kakuzu– se encontraban con sus orejas pegadas en la puerta esperando el momento.

–Guarde silencio, en cualquier momento dirá el nombre. –Les ordeno Hidan.

–Sí, sí, eso ya lo dijiste varias veces… un…

–Me siento sucio por hacer esto… –Se quejó Zetsu.

–¡Por Jashin-sama, cállense ya!

–Espera un momento Hidan… ¿Cómo es que tú sabes que en cualquier momento dirá el nombre? –Pregunto Kisame alejándose un poco de la puerta para poder ver al albino.

–Experiencia. –Respondió con simpleza.

–¿De dónde…?

Hidan sonrió pervertidamente.

Todos se alejaron inmediatamente de él.

–¡WAAAAAA HIDAN-SAN HACE "ESO"!

–¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO UN…!

–¡IDIOTA!

–¡TU PUTA MADRE HIDAN, PUTA TU MADRE!

Estos y otros insultos más eran destinados a Hidan, el cual no hacía más que recibirlos como unos halagos, de pronto todos se quedaron callados al escuchar como las puertas de los vestidores se habían, dejando ver al gran Itachi Uchiha con algunas partes de su cuerpo vendadas.

–¿Qué les pasa…? Parecen como hubiesen visto un fantasma… –Hablo el azabache mirando a todos un poco extrañado por lo pálidos que estaban cada uno.

Todos menos Hidan palidecieron aún más.

–¡I-Itachi-san! E-Este… –Kisame no sabía que decir.

–¿Q-Que estabas haciendo allí un…? –Lo ayudo un poco Deidara.

–Nada interesante… solo vine aquí para curarme lo que me hice por venir corriendo para llegar a la clase… –Dijo mientras les mostraba su brazo derecho vendado –No me pareció bien ir a la enfermería ya que se encontraba muy lejos de aquí, y como estaba sangrando mucho decidí venir aquí a curarme las heridas yo mismo. – Termino de relatar y todos se quedaron callados.

–¿P-Pero y los gemidos…? –Se atrevió a preguntar Zetsu.

–¿Gemidos…? oh, ya se de lo que hablan –Dijo y todos empezaron a temblar –Por si no lo sabían, cuando te pones alcohol en una herida arde… y mucho. Lamen si eso les molesto…

Silencio de nuevo, pero no duro mucho cuando el más hiperactivo de todos se dio cuenta de algo…

–¡Se los dije! ¿Vieron que Tobi tenía razón?

Increíble… por primera vez en toda su vida Tobi tenía razón y no los demás.

–¿Razón? ¿Pero qué creían que estaba haciendo? –Interrogo el Uchiha con una ceja alzada.

Todos se miraron con nerviosismo por un momento pero luego… solo se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

–¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?

–L-Lo sentimos I-Itachi-san… –Logro pronunciar Kisame entre risas.

–Son un montón de raros… – Itachi tras decir esto siguió su camino pensando en que mañana se lo preguntaría.

–¡Hey, muchachos! ¿Qué están haciendo? –Pregunto un peli-naranja que venía con una chica peli-azul, tomados de las manos.

–N-Nada, de nada –Respondieron todos sin parar de reír.

–Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar… –Comento el peli-naranja en voz baja.

–¿De qué hablas Pein? –Cuestiono la peli-azul al escucharlo.

–No, de nada Konan… –Le dijo con ternura mientras hacía que ambos se dieran la vuelta para salir huyendo de allí. –_Mejor nos vamos ya… no vaya a ser que sea contagioso la Idiotizis..._ –Era lo que pensaba el peli-naranja mientras se giraba a mirarlos.

–Esto demuestra lo idiota que pueden llegar a ser… – Hablo Kakuzu que se había mantenido al margen de todo lo ocurrido, Sin embargo los muchachos seguían muriéndose de risa.

Cuando todos ya se había calmado y comportado entraron a los vestidores y empezaron a cambiarse y a recoger sus cosas de los casilleros, todos ya se habían ido y los unidos que aún se encontraba en vestidores eran Sasori y Deidara, el primero intentaba abrir su casillero.

–Danna aún no se ha cambiado un…

–No, es que mi casillero está un poco atascado…

–¿Necesita ayuda?

–¡NO! –Respondió mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido –Puedo hacerlo solo…

–Está bien, está bien, ya entendí… –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –Entonces te espero afuera un…

Tras decir esto, Deidara se fue dejando a Sasori solo.

–Estúpido casillero… –Se quejaba mientras trataba de abrirlo, Sasori harto de que no coopere, le dio un golpe seco haciendo que esta se abriera de golpe. –No que no querías abrirte… –Dijo y sonrió victorioso… hasta que noto algo fuera de lo común en su uniforme que había dejado dentro de su casillero.

El rostro de Sasori palideció por un momento, pero luego recordó el incidente de esa misma tarde y no pudo evitar que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Eso en su uniformen era… ¿Semen?

**¿Fin?**

**¡Termine! :D jejeje**

**Bueno espero les haya gusta y sacado alguna que otra sonrisita :D**

**Espero no haberme pasado con el final ;D**

**Bien sin más que decir me despido**

**PD: No olviden dejar Reviews ^^**


End file.
